Summer Camp and Boarding School Selection
by TheDivergentSelectedAngel
Summary: America Singer gets a great opportunity. She can go to a summer camp for musicians with a sholarship. And the best thing is, it's the camp she only dreamed about for the past four years ! At camp she has a summer full of shocks but the last one is definitely the biggest one. When she leaves camp with a letter that could change her life in a way she could only dream about...
1. Camp

**Chapter 1**

**Hi, I'm all new in this so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some other stories. Rights go to Kiera Cass for some characters. If you have any tips for me or anything, please do review, I would love the help and I hope you enjoy. **

_America's POV_

It's the second day of camp and I already miss my home. Funny, isn't it ? When you're home you want to get away and when you're away, you want to be home. Yesterday was surprising, first of my friend Cameron Tames comes and picks me up with his maids. They make me ready and got me here. I didn't know anything, it was so exciting ! When we came here it was pretty late so we went to dinner and straight to bed. I didn't have the chance to talk to anyone. So when this happened, you could say I was surprised.

'Knock, Knock.' A female voice said. I turn around and see a stunning girl. She is really pretty, blonde, tall, brown eyes, a beautiful dress. 'Hi, America, remember me ?' I was stunned, in front of me was Marlee Tames, Cams sister.

'Marlee, how could I forget you ? You look amazing.' I say.

'Thank you, so do you, it's different, not seeing you in pants.' she says.

'It feels quite different too. Can I help you ?' I ask.

'Actually, I was wondering the same thing, do you want to come to breakfast with me ? Then you won't have to sit alone or only with my brother.'

'Absolutely.' I was totally up for that. I mean, come on, sitting together with your best friend is better than to sit alone, isn't it ?

Marlee and I go way back, like waaay back. We met each other on the play ground. I knew her brother for a while and he wanted me to meet his sister. After that I spend more time with her than with her brother. But last vacation she left for camp and than she went to school, boarding school, a school I wanted to go to since I met them.

'Are you read to go now, or do I have to wait ?' She asks me.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' I say while grabbing my purse. These things were new to me. When I past the mirror I had to give it to Marlee, I looked different in a dress. I was used to being in pants and a T-shirt or a shirt but not a dress. I didn't even own one. And now I have to wear one every day. Can you believe it ? Every day ! I guess it's just another fancy thing, girls not wearing pants. 'Come on, let's go, I'm starving.'

'Good ! So am I !'


	2. The Meeting

**Please don't forget to review, you can ask me stuff and you can give me some help, which would be very thoughtful, by the way. **

**Enjoy !**

**_Maxons POV_**

I wake up to the sound of my Phone. When my eye catches the time I groan. Really ? A text at 7.30 ? Who would... Right, I already know my answer. Cameron Tames, who else would do that ? Sleepy, I pick up my Phone and read the text he send me.

_Hey, Max, welcome back, my sister is going to get to new girl to eat with us. _

New girl ? What ? Who was the new girl ? I didn't know anything about a new girl.

_New girl ? _

Only seconds past before I got my answer.

_U don't know ? _

_No. Who is it ? _

_You'll see, get dressed and come to the canteen in 30._

I roll my eyes. Of course I have to wait. Tired, I get out of bed and go to the badroom.

When I'm brushing my teeth, I hear a knock on my door.

'Who is it ?'

'Daniel.'

'Come on in !'

I hear my door opening and shutting down.

'I'll be right there.'

'Sure.'

As I finish up I hear things being moved around. When I get out of my bathroom, Daniel is sitting on the couch.

'Daniel, can I help you ?'

'Yeah, stop speaking fancy shit and come with me.'

'Where are we going ?'

'The canteen. Where else ?'

'Right, new girl. Who is she ?'

'No one knows, all I've heard is that she's an old friends of Cam and Mar.' Daniel looks at me while we leave my room. 'You seriously have no idea, do you ?'

'About what ?'

'New girl ?'

'Ah, no, I really don't know, why ?'

'You're not the only one, hey, guess what ?'

'What ?'

'You know I had that crush on Luce ? Right ?'

'Ah, yes, I remember. What ?'

'We're together.'

By the time he told me that we we're already across the field and almost to the canteen. As we enter, we search for our friends, we spot them in the back, I wanna go straight for it, but Daniel stops me. 'First food, I'm starving.'

'Fine.'

We take our food, as useally Daniel takes forever. When we finally have everything, we go to the table. We put our plates down and look at Cam. Than we look at his sister and her friend, and what I see... Is something I haven't seen before. She's beautiful, but not from make up, Hell, I don't even know if she's wearing make up.

'Hi, I'm Daniel.'

'Hi, I'm America.'

'That's a pretty name. I'm Maxon.'

'Thanks, but I already knew that.'

'Everyone does, Max.'

'Where are the others ? I thought they would already be there ?' I was looking around and found that there were actually almost no people in the canteen.

America have been looking at her food all the time. I was wondering what she was thinking because it was very clear she wasn't here. I wasn't either, to be honest, I was in thoughts, wondering how life would be with her, how a life would be with her love, how a life... Snap out of it, Maxon ! You just know her, you haven't even spoken with her ! But O God, was she beautiful. Her beautiful blue eyes were far away and her fiery red hair was pulled up in a perfect high ponytail with braids at each side of her head.

'Max !'

I snap out of my dreams. My friends were suddenly all there. 'Oh, sorry, hi, welcome.' I look at America and see that she's looking at me. I look away as I get hit at my back by Daemon. I look at him as he sits down next to America.

'How are you, Max ?'

'Yeah.' I look at him. 'Why wouldn't I be ?'

'You seem a little off.'

'I'm thinking...'

'Great, Celeste is coming.'

I look over and see her coming up. She is pretty, else she wouldn't be a model, but she isn't really my type. She has the best brother ever, Daniel, but she, herself, is a total bitch. 'Looks like her dogs aren't with her.'

'I heard they're coming tomorrow.'

Marlee bows over to America and whispers something into her ear and while Marlee is talking a smile foms on Americas lips. As Marlee backs off, America looks at her. 'I know, right ?'

Now it's Marlees turn to laugh. 'You ready, Ames ?'

'Ames, huh ? I guess she's officialy part of the group then.'

'She is, now we got to go.'

'Wait two more seconds.'

'Fine.' Marlee sighs as Celeste reaches our table.

'Hi, there, Max, do you have anything to do today ?'

Shit. Of course she asks me, she still doesn't get the fact I don't like her, no one does really. I think. 'Uh.'

'Do you ?'

'Yes.' America says. 'He's helping me.'

'I didn't ask you, I asked him. Do you have plans ?'

'Just like she said, Celeste, I'm helping her.'

'With what ?'

'I'm touring her around camp.'

'Can't you do that another time ?'

'He already promised.'

'I wasn't talking to you.'

'You know, Celeste, is it ? If you want him, you might want to be nice around him, it normally helps, that whole bitch act you got going on, I wanna bet it's only because your an insecure little girl. Now, Max, You ready ?'

'I am.'

America hugs Marlee one last time and whispers something in her ear. After Marlee let's her go, she joins me and we go outside.


	3. Day Free

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, I got a very nice review and it really encouraged me to write a next chapter so here it is. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to review.**

_**America's POV**_

I couldn't believe what I just said. I mean, I just got here, I couldn't already make enemies. Could I ? As Maxon and I walk outside, I start to think of what happened in the canteen. I got in with Marlee, nothing wrong, Maxon comes and he keeps staring at me, which is why I helped him, he has these blue eyes, the kind of blue eyes, that when they look at you and you look at them you can't look away, you have to focus on him. Apart from the blue eyes, he has this blonde hair, wavy and a bit messy, nothing like what I've seen in magazines and television. He has abs he shows off in a shortsleeve T-shirt and God, he is Hot, like Hot with a capital letter H. I couldn't be thinking like this. I broke up with a boyfriend not that long ago. I mean, yes he's hot, but I can't...

'America ?'

I get sucked out of my dreams.

'Sorry, were you saying something ?'

'Yes, I was saying thank you, you saved me there. I really owe you.'

'You don't, but if you do want to repay me, give me a tour, just like you said you would.'

He looks at me with a huge smile. 'Fine, come on, we'll start now, let's see, you just were in the Head Building. Some of the courses you'll have there, do you have your schedule ?'

I think if I got any papers yesterday, but I couldn't recall. 'No, I don't think so.'

'Then we'll pick it up now. Come.'

As we go back to the Head Building to pick up my schedule we talk about the camp.

'Did he really do that ?'

'Yeah, I mean, I have a lot of fantasy but I don't have that much, he really did that.'

We were entering the Head Building laughing, I always thought Maxon would be a stuck up, arrogant ass, but he turns out the exact opposite. He's funny and loose and he's really nice, he doesn't think he's better than me, which he said, He isn't, he is very open and shares a lot and God, is he even more attractive now. But I can't think of him like that.

'Wait here. I'll go get your shedule.'

'Okay.'

And he left, and just as earlier, I get lost in my thoughts. I mean, yes, Aspen told me to move on, just like he did, and no, I don't think we ever had a real relationship, I mean come on, A year and everything he does is hold my hand and kissing my cheek, I mean, he's lovely, he always was but I wanted more than that.

'Earth to America.'

I see a hand in front of my eyes. I snap out of my dreams, yet again. 'You okay ?' I look up and see Maxon with a concerned look on his face. That made him even cuter, his concern for me, even if he just knows me five minutes.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, is that my schedule ?'

'It is. We have the same classes, so, you'll be seeing this 24/7. Aren't you Lucky ?'

I was, I got to spend the whole time with him. 'Appearantly not.'

'Ouch, hardy-har-har, how many other guys did you slay with that tongue ?'

'Not enough, it appears.'

'Ha. Funny. You want to visit classes, or wait until Monday ? We could do something ?'

'You know what ? Let's do something.' I said.

'What do you want to do ?'

'You choose.'

'We could hang out at my room. No one will disturbe us there, there will be no Celeste, interested ?'

I was, very, but his room ? What would we do there ? 'Sure, let's go.'

Entering his room, I was stunned. The room was three time the size of mine and mine was huge. 'Wow.' And it was wonderful, it was done very nice with details.

'You like ?'

'I do, A lot. This room is awesome.'

'Good, 'cause you'll be spending the whole day here. What did you think of a movie marathon ? We can watch every movie you want.'

'I like that idea, correction, I love that idea. Which movies do you have ?'

He his two top drawers next to his bed, and there were like a billion DVDs there. I could feel his gaze at my face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maxons POV<strong>_

I look at her as I open the drawers, and when she saw them her face was hilarious. Like she never saw a DVD in her life. But then I think, Marlee told me once she had a friend that wasn't as rich as us and was more fun, she was happy but wanted more out of life than she had now. I was beginning to think she's that friend. Would I be able to ask her ? I'll just dare it. 'You're her, aren't you ?'

'What ?' She looks confused and I couldn't blame her, I mean, seriously ? You're her ? How would she be able to know what I'm talking about ?

'You're Marlees not rich friend.'

America looks away. 'I am'

'Really ?'

I could hear my voice and it sounded different than I meant, America heard it too. 'This was a mistake, I got to go.'

She turns away and starts to walk away but I stop her. 'No, I didn't mean it like that. It's very good, it brings difference here. I like that, I like you the same I did two minutes ago. Stay, please, I want you to. I won't Judge you.'

'Please don't tell anyone.'

Now I was confused. 'Why not ? They won't look at you differently.'

'Look, you, Cam and Marlee are the only ones who know it. I want to keep it that way.'

'If you want that, I won't say a thing, but please tell me you still want to watch movies.'

America smiles a little. 'I still do.'

'Good, choose from the movies.'


	4. The Movie

**Chapter 4**

**Hello, I'm feeling bored so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

_**Maxon POV**_

I had to give it to her, she has taste. We were watching The Fast and The Furious after we saw the whole first season of Reign. She was one of those girls that can actually shut up during a movie. She was paying attention to the movie and I to her. When Vin Diesel came in between the fight of Paul Walker and Matt Schulze there's a knock on the door. We both had been laying down but now we were both sitting up. 'Maxon ?' Ugh, Celeste, I drop back on my pillow and America looks at me. She kept knocking at my door but after what felt like forever she gave up and walked away. America burst out in laughter. 'What ?'

'Your face.' She says, still laughing. 'It's like your a kid getting caught stealing a cookie. Quite funny, really.'

I laugh with her and she looks at the tv screen for the first in a very long time. 'Because of her we missed half the movie.'

'Doesn't matter, I got more. You want to watch another one ?'

'Yes but I'm starving.'

'There's food in the kitchen, take anything you like, I even think I have popcorn.'

She looks at me like I just had done a murder. 'You say that now ? When the movie is done ?'

I laugh. 'What ? I didn't think of it.'

' I'm going to see. You take another movie.'

As she leaves for the kitchen I pick another movie. When she comes back with a big bowl of popcorn the movie is about to start. After two minutes she already knows what movie I picked. 'Vampire Academy ?'

I look at her. 'Yes, something wrong with it ?' I take another hand of popcorn.

'Not at all, I actually love this movie.' She takes a hand of popcorm and puts it in her mouth, when she sees I'm looking she smiles, when she swallowed everything, 'I'm sorry, I know it isn't very ladylike but I'm hungry and I actually like this movie. Those two don't mix, and definetly not with a bowl of popcorn.

I smile. 'I don't care, be who you are with me, I won't judge you.'

She smiles as I say this. Ten minutes later, we ate the whole bowl and ten minutes after that America fell asleep. I watched her sleep and it was peaceful, because she was. I didn't see it but she had a bubble the first hour we knew each other, like she was worried, but now I know she isn't rich, it's gone, was that her concern ? I stiffen. America is moving around and ends up with her hand on my chest and her hand on my tummy. God, this feels right. Geez, I really needed to stop thinking like this. I just know her, I can't feel this way. I can't. But I do. Without knowing what I'm doing I put my hand on her back and I feel some of her tense go away under the touch. I smile and let her sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>America's POV<strong>_

I open one eye when I wake up. I can't believe I fell asleep. I can't believe I fell asleep on Maxon Schraeve. I open my other eye and see where I ended up. I ended up half on top of him as I look up I see he's also asleep but when I move he wakes up. 'Hey. How late is it ?'

Although I didn't want to, I sat up and looked at the clock. It was nine p.m. I slept here the whole night. I could swear it was only four P.M when we started Vampire Academy. Or was it Five ? 'Nine.'

'In the morning ?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up.'

I look up at him. Why was he sorry. I wasn't. 'It's okay, I get it. I should get back though and change.'

'I can get your maids here if you don't want people to see you getting out of my room in yesterdays clothes, I'll go outside.'

'Would you do that ? I mean, it's not like I'd be embarassed but I just don't want people to get the wrong idea, I don't want them to think that I ...'

He looks at me. 'It's okay, I wouldn't want that either. For you, that is.' He gets off the bed. 'I'll send worth for them. I'll be right back.'

I smile at him. 'Thank you.'

Later that day, at lunch, Maxon and I were still in his room. We changed, yes, but we didn't leave, we let lunch come up and listened to music together and talked.

'How is it to have siblings ?'

'Depends, it can be fun, but it also can be very frustrating, what about not having siblings ?'

'Lonely.' He admits. I look at him, worried, something in his tone made me worry about him. 'But peaceful.'

'Are you okay ?'

He looks up at me. 'I am, you ?'

'Yeah, so tell me, how is it to be in every magazine ?'

'Annoying, Always posing, giving interviews, really, I wouldn't say I hate it, I just don't like it either.'

'But the photoshoots with the women ? They must be fun, especially for you.'

'What do you mean ?'

'You're a growing guy, of course it must be interesting to do fotoshoots with them.'

He looks at me longer than needful. 'I'll take you to my next photoshoot with me.'

'Why ?'

'You'll see how comfortable I am there.'

I think about it. How bad could it be ? 'Deal ?'

'Deal.' And we shake hands to seal the deal.


	5. The Box

**Chapter 5**

**Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews, it's great reading them. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do, it can Always be a help. Here there is a chapter which I hope you enjoy. **

_**America's POV**_

Right after dinner I was walking to my dorm with Marlee, she kept asking me question, which I couldn't resent her for, I mean, Maxon and I skipped breakfast today, lunch yesterday and today and dinner yesterday, if I was her I would ask questions too. 'So you were tired and he brought you to your room ?'

I told her that I slept in my own bed, that Maxon had brought me there after we ate a late dinner. 'That's what I'm saying.'

'America, don't hate me but I know that isn't true.'

I look at her, how could she know ? 'What ?'

'I went to your room last night, you weren't there, where were you ?'

I sigh, it's Marlee, she wouldn't think anything, I'm sure. 'I fell asleep at Maxons.'

She stops walking. I was wrong, she did think like that. 'Nothing happened, Marlee, we were just watching movies and we fell asleep.'

She still is in shock and I have no idea why. I move my hand in front of her eyes. 'Marlee ?' I whistle. 'Marlee.'

She blinks. 'Is there something in the bushes ?'

What ? I look in the bushes and just like her I see a figure. 'Hello ?'

The figure sits up. Marlee starts backing up with my arm in her hand. Carter comes out of the bushes. 'God, Marlee, don't be so afraid.'

'What the ... Why were you in the bushes anyway ?'

' Daniel said he let something fall there and needs it, I was just looking for it.'

'What are you ? His dog ?'

'Marlee, it's something for Luce. I don't know what, I only found two things.' As I see a box under the bush Carter was after I bow and pick it up.

'Is he going to propose ?' They stop arguing and look at me first, than to the box. They both are as stunned as I am.

'Maybe it are just some earrings.' She wants to grab it but I give it to Carter. 'What's in it, is none of our business, give it to Daniel.'

'Thanks, Ames.' He takes the box and walks away.

'Didn't you want to know what's in it ?'

'Yes, but we'll know soon enough.'

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Maxon's POV<em>**

I hear a knock on my door and hope it's Carter. I open up and find it's indeed him. 'Do you have it ?'

'I specially went to town for it but here it is.' Carter gives me a tiny box, I open up and see a nice pair of earrings. 'Thanks mate, it looks great.' They are really great. They're these long earrings with a pearl and on the string are some diamonds. 'No problem, it was my pleasure, you want to know the most fun part ?' I look at him, since when did shopping become fun ? 'Scaring Marlee and America.' What ? He needed to do this in secret. 'What ? What did you do ?'

He smiles. 'Don't worry, they think the box is of Daniel.' He begins to laugh. 'I tripped and the box was out of my hands, I lost it and I was looking for it in the bushes when they came and Marlee became scared, I just got out of the bushes, thinking I wouldn't find the box when America did.'

Wow, what ? 'America found the box ?'

He shrugs. 'She did, Marlee wanted to look at it but Ames gave it to me.'

That was nice, but then again, America was nice. I told her a lot today and she didn't judge me. 'Thanks but what if she asks Daniel about the box, Marlee that is.'

'Already took care of that. He'll lie and say it was the wrong thing and has another surprise coming up. He's probably talking to Marlee right now about it.'

That was a relief. I didn't know when I was going to give the earrings to America yet, but I what I did know was that I was going to win our bet.

'So what's your bet again ?'

'A date. If I can get her out on a date before Family Day I win, if not, she wins.'

'What does she win ?'

'A favor. We both do. If she wins I owe her a favor and the other way around.'

'Like a date with her isn't big enough a price for you. Dude, you're totally in to her.'

Was it that Obvious ? 'Maybe.'

He smiles. 'Anyway, I got to go.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>America's POV<strong>_

I kept turning in my bed, something didn't feel right. About the box, not about the bed, the bed was great, but the box didn't feel right, I don't believe it was what Carter said it was. I wondered if Maxon would ever... Snap out of it ! Seriously, America, you just know the guy ! But I did already have a bet with him, for a date. I just had to be tough and don't give in, which would be more difficult now I think of it. How can I see no to him ?

The following morning I wake up with exactly eight hours of sleep, I couldn't believe it, at home I could only dream of this much time to sleep. I'm in the bathroom when I hear a knock on the door. With my toothbrush in my mouth I walk to the door. It's Maxon, of course it is. I open the door and let him in. 'I'm sorry, I should've come later.'

I shake my head and spit the toothpaste in the sink in my bathroom. 'Don't be, I'm ready anyway.'

'Good, 'cause I planned a picknick.' A picnic ? Sounds fun. 'That necklace, you wear it every day, it's beautiful, what is it?'

I take the bird on my necklace. 'I got it from my father, I think it's supposed to be a songbird.'

'It's nice. You ready ?'

'Yes, just some shoes.'

I want to take other flats but I have no left. Then I have to go with heels. I pick the lowest pair, and I want to bet even that is 2 and a half inches. Maxon gave me his arm and we went out.

**I'm sorry nothing very excited happened in it and if you have questions or tips please give them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll begin on my next chapter very soon.**


	6. The Confession

**Chapter 6**

**Hi, everyone here you have another chapter. If you have ideas for my story please, let me know. Enjoy.**

_**Maxons POV**_

I couldn't believe she actually said yes. But here we are on the field having a picnic. While I was eating some turkey she was having some chocolate strawberries, she was enjoying them, I could tell. When it was close to dinner we decided it was time to get up and head inside. 'I had a great time, Maxon, thank you.' I smile as she say it so I decide to give it a try. 'Was it great enough to go out with me ?' She laughs. 'Nice try, I like it, but I'm going to win this bet.' Now it was my turn to laugh. 'You wish.' We both laugh. 'Do I now ?' We head inside and go to her dorm. 'You know you didn't exactly say no.' She turns around and smiles at me. 'I won't go out with you.' I smile, now that was a no. 'Okay, that's a no.'

'It is.' She smiles at me as we sit down on her couch.

'So you've been here three days now, how is camp ?' I ask. She thinks and not long after I ask my question she answers. 'Until now it's fun, I just wish it could be like this the whole time and there were no courses. What about you ? You've been here longer than I and I can imagine that things like this can't be easy for the son of a President.'

She had a point, it wasn't but there were things making it worth, and that's what I told her. 'What are those things ?' I think how to put it. 'It used to be my friends but now things have changed.' She looks at me as if she's trying to figure me out. 'What has changed ?' Shit, how was I going to answer this ? I couldn't possibly say it was her, could I ? 'You'll know sooner or later.' I hoped it wouldn't seem like I was trying to outrun this question although that was exactly what I was doing. 'I'd rather know now.' I smile. 'Later, I got to go, I told Carter I'd meet him.'

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow.'

I kiss her cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

I go to the door. 'Sleep tight, Maxon.'

'You too, America.'

I go out and head to my dorm. Without knowing what I was doing I went the other way, I was walking to my favorite place to think, the lake. As I get there I think of everything. I never told Carter I'd meet him it was just getting too hot there, I didn't want to leave but if she just pushed a little harder I'd spill how I felt about her. I wouldn't. Not now. Getting up after a while I head to my room. I get in my room and find a note on my desk. I read it and I immediatly know who it's from. I've only dreamed about a note like this for the past two nights. There are only two words on it but it's enough to make me feel like I'm in heaven.  
><em>Gardens, midnight.<em>  
>I looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven, another hour then. I pick up a book and go to my bed to read. I tried to focus on the story but I can't. I drop the book and look at the clock. A few minutes past eleven. Another hour. I look at the ceiling. A knock comes to the door. I open up and see America.<p>

'I'm sorry to come here now, I just couldn't wait.' She comes in. So, I was right, she had send me the note. 'I know you didn't tell Carter you'd meet him, he's spending the night with Marlee, planning some stuff, so that means one thing, I made you feel uncomfortable, did I ? I'm sorry if I did, I didn't want to...' She kept talking and I could tell she was genuinely sorry, I didn't want her to feel that way, so I shut her up and did something I never thought I would do. I kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>America's POV<strong>_

He kissed me, like really kissed me. I wanted him to do that ever since I woke up in his arms yesterday non stop and now he was doing it. He was really doing it. I couldn't believe it. Maxon Schreave was kissing me so I kiss him back and put my hands in his hair. He pulls back. 'Don't be sorry, you didn't make me feel uncamfortable, you just made me want to do this and I would've told you how I felt if I was there any longer. You want to know what changed ? You did, you made it worth it ever since I saw you.' I'm silent, ever since he saw me ? Yes, he had a charming spell around me ever since I saw him but I didn't want him until yesterday. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' He looks at me, confused. 'Doing what ?' I look at him and step toward him. 'This, with you. In your room.' He laughs. 'You're safe with me.' I looked up at him and said the thing I never said before and never wanted to say before but now I did. 'That's the thing, I don't want to be.' He looks at me surprised. 'Seriously ?' I nod, I really didn't want to be, I wanted to be with him, I really wanted to be. 'Yes, seriously, so I guess you win.' And yet again he looks at me confused. 'Win ?' I sit down on his bed. 'The bet, I'll go out with you. I owe you a favor, claim it whenever you want.' He finally looks like he understands, he sits down next to me. 'I don't care about the bet or the favor, but the date on the other, when do you want it ?' I didn't know, anytime, the sooner the better, I really wanted this. 'Anytime you want.'

He looks to think about it. 'Tomorrow. I'll take you someplace I love. We could have another picnic.'

I nod. 'I'd love that. I got to go, I really need to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'I'll walk you.' Which I needed, and I think he knew that because he swept me off my feet and pulled me up against his chest. 'You said you'd walk me.' He shrugs. 'You look like you would fall asleep any second, you wouldn't make it to the door without dropping down and falling asleep.' I smile a little. 'I wouldn't mind sleeping.' I didn't even notice I closed my eyes but when I opened them I saw we were already in my building. How did he get here so fast ? 'Is your room locked ?'

'It should be.'

'Give me the key.' I obey and give him the key. He opens the door once we reach it without putting me down. He walks in with me in his arms and I think of the movies I've seen when I groom does this to his bride. I smile at the thought. 'What are you thinking about ?' Maxon saw it too. 'Nothing, just a stupid thought.' He puts me on my bed and I feel uncomfortable, also that he saw. 'You're uncomfortable, aren't you ?' I nod. 'Yes.' He opens my closet. 'I can only find dresses, and something tells me that's what makes you uncomfortable.' He was right. It did. He closes the doors and comes to my bed. 'I'm sorry, I can't help.' I smile. 'You know, at home I used to sleep in my fathers T-shirt, you'd think a dress wouldn't be that different.'

Maxon stands up and takes his sweater off, when I see he's wearing a T-shirt, which he wants to remove too, I sit up. 'What are you doing ?'

He pulls the T-shirt off and gives it to me. 'Here wear it. I don't need it, I have my own sleeping clothes and a T-shirt ain't one of them.' I take the T-shirt and put it on over my dress, it's just like at home, I turn around. 'Would you please undo the zipper of my dress ?' I ask Maxon. He does so and I pull the dress off. Maxon putted his sweater back on and stands up. 'I'll leave you to sleep.' I dare a shot. 'Would you like to stay, you seem tired too and nothing has to happen.' He smiles. 'I would love to take that offer up but I'm not going to push my luck, my dear.' He leaves. I smile and then freeze, what did he call me ? My heart does a few loopings and jumps out of my chest. He called me his dear. I fantasize about a future with him until I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. I open up after I see it's Maxon. 'Hi, you're up early.'

He comes in. 'Clearly you aren't, I'm sorry, I should've thought first. I smile. 'No you shouldn't, let me get changed, give me a few minutes.'

'Don't you need your maids ?' Ha. Funny. 'I can undress myself quite perfectly, thank you.'

He smiles. 'Just checking, can I watch TV while you get ready ?'

'Sure, knock yourself out.' I go to my closet, take new clothes and head to the bathroom. When I've put my dress on I walk a bit out of the bathroom. 'Zip me up ?' I saw Maxon was laying down on my bed and I could actually get used to that. He comes off the bed and up to me. He zips my dress up and pulls out a box. The same box I thought Carter got for Daniel he wanted to give to Luce. 'What's that ?'

'I heard you already saw this box and after last night, I wanted to give you this.' He gives it to me and I look at him in disbelief. 'Open it.' And I do. O God ! It was lovely. A nice pear of earrings. I smile. 'Thank you Maxon, they are lovely.' I hug him. 'You're more than welcome. Are you hungry ? Because I am.'

And now I came to think of it I was. 'Yes, actually, I am.' He gives me his hand. 'Come on, then.'

I take his hand and we go to lunch.


	7. The Rumour

**Chapter 7**

**Hi, I'm sorry, I haven't been posting much but I was pretty busy with school, I'll be posting more tomorrow, I am really sorry. I hope you like the next chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Enjoy !**

_**America's POV**_

We come in the canteen a bit later so when all eyes are on us, I think it's because of that, but than I look down and see that Maxon and I are still holding hands. With Aspen, I would never do this, but with Maxon, I didn't care, I could do this, I wanted to do this. We go to our table and sit down next to each other. Marlee and Carter are whispering to each other and I see Daemon lean in to Kriss. No doubt they're whispering about us, so I lean into Maxon. 'You do know that they're talking about us, right ?' I whisper into his ears, he smiles and whispers, 'I don't care.' The funny thing is I didn't either. I smile at him and eat my meal. Marlee is the first one to speak up. 'So, what's going on here ?'

I smile and Maxon answer. 'The same thing going on with you and Carter.' Marlee shuts up and I think that's a first. Carter speaks up. 'And what would that be ?'

'Like we don't all know that.' Kriss looks at Carter, 'Actually, Cart, we do, we all do, at least those two' she points at me and Maxon. 'came out for it.' Luce gives Kriss a look. 'Daniel and I did too.' Kriss looks at Luce. 'Yes, okay, but first, you were young, fourteen, so very much about being secretive you didn't know and secondly, we would've found out anyway, wouldn't we ? At least, Carter and Marlee, they know that, you should too.'

Marlee rolls her eyes. 'You want to know what we are ?' Maxon speaks up. 'Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you are going to do.' Marlee smiles and winks, than she bows to Carter and kisses him. Like really kisses him. I look away behind me and realize it's the most stupid thing I could do, Celeste Newsome shot me a dead look, I mean, if looks could kill, that one would have definetly done it.

I can't look away and when Maxon bumps my arm I still can't, he follows my gaze and rolls his eyes. He leans into me and whispers 'Don't let her stop us, I don't care about her. Let her be.' I finally look away from her and to Maxon. 'I know, I won't, I am way too much into you to do that.' His smile suddenly became so much wider, 'Good, 'cause I do too.' He kisses my cheek and I can see everyone looks at us. Maxon shrugs. 'What, at least I don't do as Marlee.' I look at him. 'Yeah, good you didn't.' Daemon leans in and I can see his intression. 'Have you two even kissed yet ?' Maxon gives him a look. 'That ain't any of your bussines.' Daemon leans back in his chair. 'Fine, don't tell me, but I have my theories.' He winks at us. Maxon pushes his chair back. 'Okay, this is it, I've had enough, are you coming America ?' I get of my chair. 'Yes, see you guys later.' Marlee waves at me. I go after Maxon. He takes my hand and pulls me with him.

We come at a lake and it's magical, the way it shines in the light, it just made it seem impossible to be real. Maxon sits down and pulls me with him. When I look at him he seems really distant. 'Hey you, you okay ?' He looks at me and smiles. 'Yeah, now I am.' I didn't get him, now ? Why now ? 'Why ? Were you really that uncomfotable in there ?'

He smiles. 'No, but the way they acted it made me realize, I don't have any experience. Do you ?'

Should I say ? 'I don't really. I had a friend once, we became more, but not really.'

'Okay, now I'm confused.'

'Uhm, last year, I had a boyfriend, but we didn't do anything, I mean, I think we were just friends trying something, but just like you, I actually have no experience in all of this, all Aspen and I did was hold hands and that's it. So, this is all new to me too.' I breathe. 'So, we have no idea where this will go ?' I laugh. 'No, we don't, but I do wanna try, with you.' Maxon smiles.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maxon's POV<strong>_

I feel the smile on my face. She said she wanted to try with me. With me. Okay, she had a 'boyfriend' but that doesn't matter because she wants to try with me. 'Good, so do I.' And now she is smiling. 'Good.' I lean forward to open the picnic basket and she kisses me. And I kiss her back. I pull back and so does she. 'So, what do you want ? I have turkey, again, strawberries, without chocolate this time, sorry, I have fruit, and cookies.' 'That's everything ?' I look at her. 'Yes, why, is it not enough ?' She laughs. 'It's more than enough, I was just wondering how you got it all in there.' And she's right. It was a very small basket and I have absolutely no idea how I got everything in it. 'Okay, good question, I have no idea either, I just did.' 'Like magic, huh ?' I smile. 'Like magic.'

After we ate, we just sat there laughing, talking. Close to dinner, we get up and go to the canteen. We arrive early in the canteen so no ones there. We sit quietly eating when Marlee and Carter come in. Marlee sits down next to America and Carter next to me. 'Altough,' Marlee starts, 'I am all for the two of you, I would love to have some time with Ames as well. Where were you guys ?' 'Just around.' I answer. America smiles. 'Mar, you'll have me all tomorrow. Okay ?' Marlee smiles. 'Yes, thanks.' Carter pads me on my back. 'I need you tomorrow anyway.' I look at him. 'Do you now ?' Carter winks. Marlee looks interested to her boyfriend. 'Now why would you need him ?'  
>'Surprise, surprise.' Carter winks again.<p>

America drops her fork and I look at her to see her watching Celeste. I bow to her and whisper to her. 'Don't. Don't let her. Think about what I said earlier.'

She turns to me. She smiles, and O God, it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw. 'I won't. Like I said, a bitch isn't going to ruin us.' I smile at her. 'Good, don't let her.' 'I won't.' Marlee snaps her fingers at her. 'Hey, love birds, if you wanna speak, speak for all of us.'

Later, Kriss, Luce, Daemon and Daniel come in. They sit down and look at us. I sigh. 'Okay, spill it, what's going on ?' Kriss ellbows Daniel. 'What ?' 'You tell them.'

Daniel sighs. 'Rumour has it that you two are only together because you need to for publicity.'

I lean forward. 'What do you mean ?'

Daniel leans back. 'They say America is a poor girl and you're only with her because you need to met it seem that...'

Daemon sighs. 'They think you're beauty and the beast but than the rich and the poor.'

America looks different. 'Would you excuse me ?' America stands up and leaves. 'How does everyone know she's not rich ?'

'She isn't ?'

'No, but that doesn't matter.'

Cam comes in and sits down. 'What's going on ? I just saw America and she was crying, I've never seen her cry.'

Was she crying ? Oh, no. I stand up and leave. From the corner of my eye I see Celeste stand up too. Outside, she stands in front of me. 'Hi, there, where are you going ?'

'Leave me, Celeste, get back inside.' I walk past her.

'We both know that that won't last. You won't get your happily ever after.'

I turn and everything makes sense. 'You said that we were together for publicity, aren't you ?'

She smiles. I see Daniel coming out of the canteen. 'Of course I am. I was just saying the thruth.'

'No, sis, you weren't.' Celeste turns around. 'You were just trying to do what you Always do. Cause terror...' And he goes on and I know what he's doing. Soundless and fast I turn around and run to America.


	8. The sleep over

**Chapter 8**

**Hi, everyone, so so sorry for not posting but I was really bussy with school, I'll be posting more soon. I hope you enjoy and review to let me know what you think of the story so far.**

_**America's POV**_

I was crying Crying. Me. I hear a knock on my door. 'Go away.'

I hear the door open and see Maxon come in. 'I thought I said to leave.' 'No, I won't.' Maxon get on the bed next to me. 'You know, Celeste said it but that isn't true. You know, that right ?' I look up at him and stare at him. 'Of course I do, but they don't.' I'm not crying anymore but I am still sniffing. Maxon puts his arm around me. 'Don't worry, our friends know that we are together because we lo... like each other.' I look at him. Did he want to say love ? Does he love me ?

'What did you wanna say ?'

Maxon looks alarmed. 'Nothing, just don't let her stop you. Stop us. I don't want to give up on us because of some rumour.'

Neither did I, not with Maxon. I actually liked him. Like really. 'Neither do I.'

'Good, now go to sleep, you seem exhausted.'

I smile and actually I feel like it too. 'I feel exhausted too.'

Maxon looks around the room. 'You still have my T-shirt. Do you wanna wear it ?'

'Yes, please.' Maxon gets off the bed, gets the T-shirt and throws it to me. 'How nice of you.' Maxon winks. 'You know me.'

I pick it up and he turns around. I put it on over my dress, like yesterday and I go to Maxon. 'Unzip me ?'

Maxon unzips me and I take of the dress. I put the dress aside in the bathroom and come back to the room. Maxon is on the bed. 'I'll stay here until you're asleep.'

I smile. 'Thank you.'

I lay down next to him and two minutes later Maxon is asleep and I smile. 'I love you too, Maxon.' And I lay down, on his chest.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maxon's POV<strong>_

I must be dreaming, no way America Singer just said she loved me.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of eggs. America is in the kitchen. I go there.

'Hey there, sleeping beauty, nice to see you're awake.'

I smile. She stands there in my shirt and shorts, barefoot and I am only in my pants. WHERE IS MY SHIRT ? I look everywhere but can't find it.

'If you're looking for your shirt, it's in my room, you took it off during the night. Maxon, what happened to your back ?'

'Nothing'

She looks at me, eyes full of disbelieve. 'Maxon, that's not nothing, but I won't push you. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to.' She points at a chair. 'Sit, I got breakfast.'

I obey and eat my breakfast. 'You're a great cook, America.' She smiles at me as she sits down with her own plate. 'Thank you, I had the perfect training, I cooked dinner for my family for years now.'

I smile. 'Your family, are they coming to Family Day ?' She smiles and shakes her head. 'No, they want to but they can't.' I don't get it at first but than I do. Her parents don't know how to. 'That reminds me, I got something for you.' I'm surprised. She has something for me. What could she have for me ?

She comes back in. 'Remember that you said you still needed to decorate your room ?'

'O, yes, I did, didn't I. I still need to. I have no idea how to begin with it.' I smile, I don't. She smiles. 'Good, 'cause else this would be so lame.' She gives me some photo frames. 'I asked the others to see if they have some photos with you and than this.' America gives me a picture I took last night, at the lake. It's lovely, she looks relaxed and is smiling, genuienly smiling. 'America...' She looks concerned. 'What ? Too girly ?' I shake my head.

I kiss her. I really kiss her. Not like our kisses before but like a real kiss. I don't want to pull back but I have to, I have to breath, but it's her that pulls back. I look in her eyes and she says what I didn't dare to say yesterday. 'I love you.' My heart does things I didn't think it could. I smile. 'I love you too.'

We go to the cantee after we change. We walk in hand in hand and just like yesterday we're early. Today, though, we did it on purpose. We wanted some more time together before we go out with our friends.

We were full so we didn't eat, we were just talking. I got to know a lot of her and she of me. Although we only knew each other for a week I felt like I knew her my whole life. Marlee and Carter came first. 'Carter ?' He looks at me. 'Yes, what's up ?'

'When are Chris and Ana coming ?'

'I think today.'

Great. America looks at me. 'What's going on ?'

I smile at her. 'Nothing.' Great. Christian and Ana.

Marlee stands up. 'You ready, America ?'

America looks up. 'Yes.' She kisses me and than takes her jacket. They leave and I look at them. Daemon, Kriss, Daniel and Luce come to sit with us. Daemon sits down.

'Did I just see that correctly ? Did you and Redhead just kiss ?'

'Daemon, her name isn't Redhead. It's America. And yes, he just kissed her.'

'So, she's really one of us ?'

I give him a look. 'Yes, Daemon, she was one of us when she came here. It's not because she's with me, got it ?'

Daniel smiles. Daemon leans back in his chair. 'Yes. I got it.' Daemon now smiles too. I look at the others. They're all smiling. 'What ?'

Kriss shrugs. 'You. You're reaction. This is what we wanted to hear.' I don't get it. 'What ?'

'We see it now. She earns you, you earn her. Max, she was part of us even before you two were together. Don't worry about it, we just wanted to see how serious you were.'

I smile and get up. 'Come on, Carter.'

Carter gets up and we start walking when I come near Daniel he stops me. 'Don't worry about the rumour. I've already taken care of it.' He smiles and grins.


	9. The Boutique

**Chapter 9**

**Hi, so I haven't had a lot of reviews, now I'm wondering, is there something wrong with the story ? Please, tell me, give me tips. Thank you. I do hope you enjoy ! **

_**Maxon's POV**_

Carter took me to the city. I have no idea what we're doing here. 'We're here because you are going to help me.' He answers my unspoken question. 'Right, with what ?' I still have no idea.

'I need to give Marlee something.' I frown at him. 'We're together for three months, she's already buy something for me.'

'The earrings you got for Ames were wonderful, something Marlee would love. You're going to help me get something like that.'

'Will I now ?'

'Yes, you will. You're Maxon Schraeve, you always help, no matter what. This will be one of those moments.'

'You know me to well.'

He winks at me. 'You know I do.'

I take him to a little boutique. 'This ? This is where the earrings came from ?'

'It is.' Carter picks up a necklace. 'No, not that.'

'Why is that ?'

'Look at it. Not through your eyes, through hers.'

'Okay, I get it... Would you look at that ...'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>America's POV<strong>_

I pull Marlee back. I just saw Maxon and Carter, but Carter already saw me. I saw Carter pull Maxon to us. Maxon comes to me and kisses me. 'Hey.'

'Hey, why are you here ?'

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Marlee took me here.'

'Carter took me to the city.' We look at Marlee and Carter as they walk further through the boutique. 'He needs to buy something for her, as she already bought something for him.

'What ?'

I laugh. Marlee took me here because she needs to buy one for him.

'Marlee took me here because she needs a present for Carter, because she thinks he already has one for her.'

He smiles, he grabs my arm and takes me somewhere. We stop at a stand with bracelets. 'I want to tell you, you know.'

I look at him. I don't get it. 'Tell me what ?'

'About my scars.'

'I told you, you don't have to. I don't want to push you.' I turn to him and put my arms around his neck. 'You tell me when you want to. Not when you think you need to. Got it ?'

'I do. I get it, but I do want to tell you, not here though, what do you think of this bracelets ?' Maxon takes a nice bracelet with some stones. 'I like it, why ?'

He smiles. 'Good. If you want it, it's yours, it's mine, anyway.'

I frown at him. 'I think it's the stores. Isn't it ?'

'No, the store keeps it for me. I got it from my grandmother before she died, my parents couldn't know of anything so when I came here the first time and saw Ally, there, I gave it to her and she held on to it, if I want it back, I get it back. But as you can see, it isn't really my thing.'

I smile. 'Yes, the red doesn't really suit you.'

He smiles at me. 'I want you to have it, though.'

'Me ?'

'You.'

'Why me ?'

'Because I love you.' He takes my head in his hands. 'And you deserve everything, and if this is what you want, you'll have it.'

I kiss him. 'I love it.'

Maxon puts it around my wrist. 'Can I show you something else ?'

'Of course.'

He takes my hand and pulls me with him. He stops at a jewelry set. 'What's this ?'

'Yours. Like I said, you deserve everything. Ally put it beside for me, so I could give it to someone special. You have to look underneath the Jewels.'

I do as said. There's a letter. From my dream school. 'What's this ?'

'Open it.' He points at the envelope. 'I want you to start with the letter, you can Always reject.'

I became curious. I open the letter and read it.

_Miss Singer, _

_We're pleased to inform you, you can start at our boarding school the coming year as a musician..._

'Maxon did you do this ?'

'Sort of, I just send my father word of you. Who you are, what you do...'

I hug him. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you... I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'I want to go, but my family...'

'Is already taken care of, they want you to go. They want you to chase your dreams. If this is what it takes, they're more than happy to let you go. You just have to write a lot.'

'That sounds like my father.'

'Ah, yes, Shalom Singer, he's great. I talked to him...'

'You talked to him ? When ?'

'Yesterday.'

'Did you tell him...'

'About us ?'

'Yes.'

'No, although, he did suspect something I think.'

'I should really call him.'

'You have reception here. You can call him.'

'I would... If I had a Phone.'

'Right, of course you don't have one, here.' He gives me his Phone. It's black and apple's. 'Use mine, his number is in it.'

'Okay.'

'I'll leave you, I'll be outside if you need me.'

I smile at him. 'Sure, thank you.' Maxon leaves and I dial my father.

**I know, it wasn't very exiting, but it will come soon. I hope you enjoyed it and please review, thank you.**


	10. The Ring

**Chapter 10**

**Hi, everyone, I hope you enjoyed last chapter as much as I did writing it. I hope you have a great time reading this chapter too. Enjoy. **

_**America's POV**_

I get out of the boutique and give Maxon his Phone back. Calling with Dad was... Special. Just like Maxon said, Dad told me to chase my dreams. And another thing Maxon also said, he suspected something. I couldn't lie to my Dad so I came clean. Yes, I was dating someone. Yes, it is serious. No, it hasn't been very long. I left out the part of sharing a bed though. If my father found that out, he'd kill me. I love him, though.

'So, how did it go ?' Maxon asks me.

'What ? With father ? Good.' I smile at him. Not convincing though, else he wouldn't say this, 'You're worried, why ?' I smile at him again. 'Money, how are they going to get enough money without me ?' He looks confused. 'Your Dad didn't tell you ? He got a job, at my house.' I'm surprised. Dad didn't say anything about this. 'What ? What does he do ?' He shrugs. 'The same he does now. He paints and stuff.'

'Paints and stuff ?' I smile.

'He paints paintings for my house and for my mother. I don't know about my father though. Mom wanted to help when I told her about you... O, damn, I should've told you. There's a photoshoot tomorrow and my mother will be there.'

'So ?'

'She wants you to come. She wants to meet you. There's something else. I can't hide anything from my mother so I told her about you. All about you. I'm sorry, I know I told you I wouldn't tell...'

'Hey, Maxon, Maxon, it's okay. I'd love to come. Now, where's Marlee and Carter ?'

'In that shop over there.' He point at a jewelry. I take his hand and we go. We get in and see them at the earrings. Maxon and I pass the rings and something catches my eye. I walk to the ring that catched my eye. Maxon comes with me. 'What is it ?' I look at the ring. It's beautiful. 'Wow.' He smiles. It's a silver and golden ring, it starts silver and than a silver strand joins in and they wave through each other until at the tope there's a stone in the shape of a heart. A ruby. 'It's lovely.' The saleswoman comes to us. 'That it is. Hi, Max.'

'Hi there, Nathalie. Can I see that ring ?'

'Sure thing.' Nathalie takes the ring and gives it to Maxon. 'How much ?'

'A lot. Look at the price tag.' We look at it. I think it's way too much but Maxon looks at the price as if he's concidering buying it. 'Don't you dare.' He looks innocently at me. 'Dare do what ? Nathalie, would you put this one aside please ?' Maxon gives the ring back and Nathalie leaves with it. 'You still haven't answered.' I look at Nathalie as she dissapears into the back. No way she's just putting that aside. 'Are you really concidering to buy it ?'

'O, come on, like you aren't in love with the ring.' I turn to him. 'I am. I'm just not really in love with the price. I love you Maxon, and I am grateful that you want to buy it for me, but I can't accept it. It's too much.' He sighs and puts his arms around my waist. 'Not for me. If we're going to be together, you'll have to get used to this. I'll be buying you everything you want, because you deserve that and so much more. Let me do this, please.' He's begging, that isn't fair. 'Please, Maxon, you're not playing fair.'

'Are you giving in ? Already ?' I laugh. 'Hell to the no. I'm not, I'm just stating a fact. You are not playing fair.' He looks at me, serious. 'Do you want the ring ?' Wasn't that clear ? 'Yes...'

'Good, that's settled than, We'll take it, Nat.' I seriously lost this battle, but that doesn't mean I lost the war.

'Nat ?'

'Old friend, she used to go to camp.'

'Ah.'

'She got me in the pack when I came to camp, the others too. They were in their last year and they wanted the pack to live on, get it ?'

'Now I do.' Nathalie comes back smiling at us. 'Do you want to try it on first ?'

'Yes, she would.' He knows I can talk myself, right ? 'I guess I do.'

'Here.' She gives me the ring and it fits perfectly. Maxon leans onto me so he can whisper, 'See ? Made for you.', in my ear.

I smile and want to take it back off when Maxon puts a hand on it. 'I'll pay now. Baby, why don't you go help those two, they could use it.'

I look at them and as I look at them I see they can. 'Yeah, looks like it.' I walk to them and roll my eyes as I hear what they're arguing about.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maxon's POV<strong>_

I wake up. It's the day of the photoshoot. Great.

I wake up and make myself ready and just like the day I met America there's a knock on my door when I'm brushing my teeth. I spit the toothpaste in the sink. 'Who is it ?'

'It's me.' America. I smile. 'Come on in !' I start brushig my teeth again, America comes in. 'Hey there.' I give her two fingers, saying to give me a sec. She got it. 'I'll be in your kitchen. Can I drink something ?' I nod. She leaves. I finish and go to the kitchen. I look at her as she's drinking a glass of orange juice, I look at her hand and she's wearing the ring I got her yesterday. 'You know,' I begin as I open my fridge, 'you don't have to ask if you can take anything in here, it's yours if you want to. Isn't that what couples do ? Share ?'

She smiles. 'It is.' She shrugs as if she's sorry. 'Habit.'

I take a glass of orange juice myself and sit next to her. 'My mother is dying to meet you.'

'I'm excited too.'

I smile. 'Is it too fast ? I mean, we just got together foour days ago.'

'Really ? I told you I loved you, yesterday, three days after we got together, I think that there is no such thing as going too fast right now.' She has a point. I smile. 'True. Good point well made.'

'I know. We got to go, your mother called yesterday, she wants to meet us for coffee.' Wait, what ? She called America ? 'She called you ?' America smiles at me. 'She did, she seemed really nice. Your father wanted to meet me too but he can't.'

'Of course not, he's preparing everything for next school year.'

'What does that have to do with it ?'

'He's the principal.'

'Of the school ?'

'Yes. Didn't I tell you ?' She shakes her head. We get up and pick up our jackets. 'Is there a reason why you always walk on flats ?'

'Not always, I wore heels too, once. I just never walk in them at home. They're not as practical as flats.' She has a point. Although I never walked in heels, they didn't look very comfortable as flats if you have to walk a whole day on them. Even my mother doesn't do that. We get out of the building and head to the car waiting for us. We get in and the driver takes us to the set. On our way there America and I talk about everything and nothing. We laugh at our pasts and we're serious at times.

And than we arrive.


	11. The Photoshoot

**Chapter 11**

**Hi, everyone. Hope you like my story. Here's another chapter. Enjoy ! **

_**Maxon's POV**_

Welcome to Hell. We get out of the car and I look at America. 'Welcome to Hell.' I murmur. She smiles and than my Mother comes to us. She hugs me and kisses America on both cheeks. 'Hi, Mom.' She smiles. 'You're America, aren't you ?' America smiles warmly at my mother. 'I am. It's very nice to meet you, miss.' My mother smiles back and looks at me. 'She has manners. Good girl. Call me Amberly though. Maxon, your father couldn't be here but he might come later.' Of course. 'Great.' My mother looks at America. 'I know we just know each other a couple of minutes, can I ask you for a favorite though, please.' America looks at me. 'Sure.'

'The girl called in sick but we don't have time to call everything off, would you replace her ?'

'I'm sure Maxon told you about me, I'm a singer not a model, not to forget, I'm a poor singer. I have no experience in this.'

'That doesn't matter. I'll help you.'

'Of course. Thank you.'

'You'll do it ?'

'I will.'

'O, thank God. Thank you, thank you, America, I owe you. This is for charity, by the way.'

'Of course, you don't owe me anything.'

'I do.'

I take America's hand. 'Come on, let's get ready.'

'We'll have that coffee after the shoot.' My mother says to us. We enter the set and look around us. For the first time I don't feel uncomfortable around a set. The photographer, José, comes to us. 'Maxon ! Who is this ?' He looks at America. 'This is America. America, this is José, the photographer.' He looks at America. 'Ah yes, you're the model for the day.'

'That would be me.'

He takes her from me. 'Don't worry. It's only going to be us four. You, me, Maxon and Amberly. Just be your normal self.'

'I'll try.' My mother comes to us. Now she takes America away from us. 'You know what to do Maxon. By the way, good catch.'

I smile. 'Thanks' And I dissapear. Later, America and I go to the set. At first she's tense, like really tense but after the first two photo sessions, she loosens up. She's laughing and some great pics were taken. After the shoot, the four of us look at the pictures. America can't believe it's really her. 'I look so... different.'

I kiss her head. 'You look good.'

'You both do.' My father says. We all turn to him. 'Father. How pleasant.' My father smiles at me. 'It is, is this the lovely America I heard a lot about ?'

'It is.'

My father gives her his hand. She shakes it. 'Sir.'

'Please, call me Clarkson, Miss.'

'America, Clarkson, America.'

'It's a lovely name.'

'Thank you.'

'You both really do look good, I'd pick the one you just saw, the one with her hand on his chest. It's the loveliest one.'

'Thank you, father.'

'America, did you get my letter ?'

'She did.'

'Are you joining us ?'

'I am.' She answers. 'Good,' My father smiles,'I look forward to having you at our school next year.' America smiles.'So do I.'

'Amberly, we got to go, there is an emergency, I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer but we'll see each other at Family Day.'

'Okay, I'll come, it was nice meeting you both, and José, Clarkson is right.' My mother gives José a list. 'These are the pictures I approve of.' José looks at my mother. 'I'll use those.' My mother kisses my head and America's cheek as she goes to father. 'Bye. See you later.'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>America's POV<strong>_

And then they were gone. 'Come on, let's change and get back to camp, courses start tomorrow. Bye, José, you good here ?' Maxon asks.

'Yeah, man, you guys go.' José pads Maxon's back.

Half an hour later, we're on our way to camp. 'Well, that wasn't weird.' Maxon says. I look at him. 'It wasn't. At least not for me, are you okay ?'

'Yeah, just tired.' I sit closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. 'So am I, I still can't believe I did that.' I feel his smile. 'You did, be proud of it. You looked good.'

'So did you.' I meant it. He shifts and gets something out of his pocket. 'Here.' He hands me pictures. 'These are our pictured, José had them printed. I want you to have them.'

I take them. 'Thank you. That's very thoughtful.' I sit back up. 'God, I'm tired.' Maxon laughs. 'Why don't we make dinner and go to bed, huh ?' Hmm. Sounded lovely. 'Hmm, yes that sound like a plan. Let's do that.'

'What do you wanna eat, I saw you didn't have ingredients in your kitchen, I'll get some from my room' I think. 'What about Mac and Cheese ?' He thinks. 'I think I have those ingredients.'

'Good.' I put my head back on his shoulder and for the rest of the ride we're quiet. As we go to the building, our ways seprate as he goes to his room and I go to mine.

Five minutes later, Maxon comes back into my room, without knocking. I'm in the kitchen and he comes in with the ingredients. He has a weird smile on his face. 'What ?'

He shakes his head. 'I just saw Christian and Ana, the ones I asked about earlier ?'

'Ah, yes, them. What's up with them ?'

'Nothing, it's just that, even after two years, they're still so in love with each other, I just saw them, very giggly and cute and coupleish.'

'Coupleish ? Is that even a word ?'

'Probably not.' He shrugs. 'But you get what I say.' I smile. 'Fortunately for you, I do. What's with that, anyway ?'

'I just ... I just want to be like that, with you, in two years, still so much in love.' I smile again. 'So do I. Did you enjoy the photoshoot ?' Right now, I am off my but and next to Maxon in the kitchen, preparing everything for Mac and Cheese. Maxon yawns and stretches. 'You sure you want to eat and not just go to bed ?' He shakes his head. 'No, I think I'll just eat first and than go to bed.'

I look at him and see he's already half asleep. 'Yeah, no way I'm going to let you go to your room. You're staying here.'

'Am I now ?'

'Yes, you are, and it's not up for discussion.' The Mac and Cheese is ready so I do some on a plate and give it to him. 'Eat.' I say. He eats and I join him. 'Do you want something to drink ?'

'Yes. You have some water ?'

'Yeah.' I get up and go to the fridge to get him some water. I give him a bottle and eat with him. When we're finished and cleaned up the table we go to the room. We get ready to go to bed. 'If you want to, I can use the couch.' I say.

Maxon laughs. 'Please, we've slept more than once together, why shy away now ?'

'You're right.' I smile and we go to bed.

Maxon falls asleep first and I follow quickly.

**Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while. I had some bussines to take care of but I'm back now.**


	12. The First Day

**Chapter 12**

**Hi, I hope you liked my last chapter. Please review if you have anything to say about anything. There are references to somethings more, but there aren't real things in it, so it shouldn't be too much. I hope you like it. Enjoy !**

_**America's POV**_

I drop on my bed. My first day of courses was uneventful. I was very Lucky to spent every minute with Maxon. Boy, is he good company. Most classes were boring but with Maxon at my side it was fun. Our first class together, Maxon and I had to sit through an hour of death looks coming from Celeste. But it was fun, without that. Of course it was, it was singing. We already have a competition. We had to partner up and Friday we were going to have a little competition, whoever wins may skip a day, doesn't matter which one and will get an A on whatever test. Maxon and I partnered up. Although, we have no idea what we're going to sing.

Next class was dancing. I'm not a very good dancer but I am a reasonable dancer. Today we learned a very nice dance, one that Cam had already learned me. I finally got to meet Christian and Ana then. They were lovely and Maxon was right. They were totally smitten with each other. It was so cute. Maxon and I enjoyed ourselves.

My last course of the day was music. Just music. I had to play the piano and everyone was stunned. I don't get why. It wasn't as if I was so much better than them. I've heard some beautiful pieces too and they weren't stunned at all.

After that, Ana and I went out for a walk. We got to know each other better. She's just like me, not very rich but Christian pays her bills and she finds a way to repay him. I have no idea what she meant. After that, Cam, Avery and I went to the city for a while. We went for some bubble tea. I had the green apple fruit tea with green apple bubbles, it was deliciously sweet.

After the bubble tea we just went back to camp and here I am now, on my bed. I hear a knock on my door. 'Come on in.' Maxon comes in and drops on the bed next to me. I smile. He's made my room at home quickly. This is what I wanted, to see Maxon here, after my very long day. 'Hey. What you doing ?' He looks at me, smiling his boyish smile. 'Admiring you. You look lovely.' I look down at my dress. It is lovely. It's blue, and it's short on the front and when it goes to the back it grows longer. 'Thank you, you don't look so bad either.' He smiles. 'Thank you. You want to go out to dinner ? I know this great place in the city.' I smile. 'I just came back from the city.'

'Than we'll go again. We don't have to go now. We can wait. You want to wait ?' I nod. 'I'm exhausted.' Maxon looks at me. 'Are you okay ?'

I nod, again. 'Yeah, just tired, why wouldn't I be okay ?' He shrugs. 'I was just thinking. Can you believe it ? Tomorrow our faces will be on covers of magazines.'

I sigh. 'I can't. I didn't grow up with this, remember ? I should probably tell my parents. Can I use your Phone ?'

'Now you speak of a Phone. My mother just bought a new one, but there's nothing wrong with her old one, do you want it ?'

I sit up. 'A Phone ? Yes, but is it really used ?'

'Yes, it's really used.' He looks afronted. 'Why does it have to be used ?'

'Because a brand new Phone is too much.'

'Not for me... But if you don't want it, fine. I don't want to push you.' And I could hear from his tone that he meant that. I smile. 'I'll take the Phone.' I murmur, on the brick of falling asleep. I hear Maxon say something, but he's too far. And finally I fall into a dark gab.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Maxon's POV<strong>_

'America ?' I look up to see her face and see she's sleeping. I smile. I stiffen when she moves and she ends up like that time in my bed. Her head on my heart and her hand on my chest, a bit lower than the last time. I can't move now, so I put an arm around her and quickly I fall asleep too.

We wake up at the same time. There's someone on the door knocking... Banging actually. 'America !' I hear Marlee yell. America rolls her eyes and falls back onto the bed.

'America, please, it's Cam.' And all of the sudden, America's at the door. She opens it and catches Marlee as she falls into the room. 'What's with Cam ?'

She smiles. 'Nothing, I just needed to get you're attention.'

'Marlee, I was sleeping. Please.' I can tell she's irritated. Marlee looks at me. 'Sorry, really, but I was wondering, has Carter said anything, to any of you ?'

America and I both shake our heads. I walk over to America and stand beside her. 'Why ? What's going on ?' I ask. 'I'm not sure if I should tell you ...'

'Marlee, you said A, now you're going to spill B.'

Marlee takes a deep breath. 'Carter and I decided that it was long enough that we were seeing each other to take the next step.'

'Next step being ?'

'The step after sleeping together.'

O, America and I both get it. 'So you agreed ?'

'Yes.'

'And it happened ?'

'Yes, it was ...'

'Okay.' America holds her hand up. 'No need for the details, why are you so worried ?'

'Because that happened last night and I haven't seen him all day and he hasn't talked to me, I think I did something wrong.'

I sigh. Knowing Carter, he got scared and ran away. 'Don't worry. He'll come around, you probably didn't do anything wrong, give him some time.'

Marlee nods and goes away. America drops on the bed. I drop on it next to her. 'They agreed.' America smiles. 'They probably prepared everything.' I nod. 'Probably.' America sighs. 'If that happens between us, I don't want it to be forced, I just want it to be special.' I smile. 'That sounds good.' I kiss her head. 'I was actually sleeping quite well.' America laughs. 'So was I, want to return to the dream ?'

'Yes please.'

And we go back to sleep.

**Hi, I was feeling creative so I decided to give you two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
